First Christmas
by hato-ryou-chan
Summary: Remus and Sirius' first christmas after they start dating ends up with them alone in Gryffindor Tower. Remus wants his chocolate cake dessert and just so happens to think Sirius would make the perfect plate. Wolfstar oneshot.


An: Happy Christmas all~ So, I have not gotten to update my Meant to Be or Immortal Children stories but I wanted to give you guys a Christmas present story. So here is Remus and Sirius' first Christmas together after they started dating. It's a bit smutty but I hope you like it. Especially considering I haven't written scenes like this in a year or two. Enjoy and have a wonderful holiday!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. Merlin knows I wish I did. 

* * *

**First Christmas**

He wondered if maybe he had dreamed it all. If maybe the last year of his life was just a very good dream. Maybe it was. Maybe he had finally fallen asleep never to wake again and just spun this reality for him. Because honesty, when had Remus ever felt this way for him?

Sirius had ruined their friendship the year before. He had ruined everything because he hadn't kept his mouth shut and no matter the amount of apologizing or groveling he did, Remus hated him. Hated him with a flaming passion that in the end made him completely invalidate and ignore his existence. It was hell. A year of complete hell.

Sirius had eventually gave up, accepting that the man he loved was gone from his life and would never again talk or acknowledge him. Less then a week later Remus came to him and forgave him. More or less. Sirius didn't know why but he wasn't going to ask. Then they started dating around New Year's. It had put the Black in an almost surreal version of his life. It went from the worst to the best.

He had the boy he loved. He had his friends back. He had his life back. So sitting in his bed Christmas Eve Sirius was sure that this past year had all been a dream. It had been very cold that night Remus forgave him and wrapped his coat around him. Perhaps he died...maybe that's what happened and in death he got his version of heaven.

"No, wasn't good enough for that..." The delicate near-invisible scars on his wrists glinted in the moonlight. No, definitely didn't deserve heaven. He'd inflicted those upon himself during the time he had no friends. Not that he didn't deserve their abandonment. What he had done was cruel, Black family kind of cruel.

Sighing the teen rolled onto his back and looked away from the scars that were unseen unless you knew they were there. Well, if it was a dream then it was one he didn't want to wake up from. Just when Sirius' thoughts had driven him back into a dark part of his mind, the very object his thoughts revolved around walked in.

Amber brown, tawny hair, molten gold eyes, angular nose, lips that had a bigger bottom then a top but were oh so kissable...a thin, toned body that was ever so slightly tanned. There was a dusting of freckles across his shoulders and scars that littered his body, even if a turtleneck and jeans currently hide them, he knew they were there. Sirius could look at his boyfriend forever and never tire of it. Remus lifted one of his eyebrows at the boy in the bed.

"Something I can help you with?" The dark haired teen let out a soft laugh as Remus walked over with the chocolate cake he'd gone to get.

"Oh so many things. But it's whether you'd be willing to or not." As of yet, despite the fact they had been dating nearly a year now, Remus and Sirius had not slept together. Sure they had slept in the same bed but neither had lost more then a shirt when doing so. Remus was highly modest and Sirius didn't want to push and ruin things. He knew that the prefect had had sex before. After all, during his exile Remus had had two boyfriends, both of which he'd eventually slept with. But he hadn't gone near that far with Sirius yet and he had lasted longer then either of the other two had.

"Where are the plates?" Sirius had to distract himself from that train of thought. The darkness was creeping in more and more lately. It worried him that his dream was shattering now that he was looking at it closely. What better way then distracting Remus with him? The werewolf had a full cake in his hands so they would have to divide it onto plates somehow. Remus had even brought a knife for the cutting and two forks...just no plates. Sirius missed the look of mischievousness in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Already had it up here. Like you said, had to be willing right?" The grey-eyed boy looked up when he felt hands on the hem of his shirt. He didn't protest when Remus removed his shirt or when he laid him down on his back.

"Moony, what are you doing?" He was guessing the confusion on his face is what prompted Remus to answer him, not the actual question itself.

"I am having Christmas dessert. Do you mind? You have to stay still." The cake was still a little warm and the fudge drizzle was gooey when Remus pulled his slice away from the cake. Sirius watched in disbelief when his boyfriend placed the slice on his stomach. They hadn't gone past hand jobs yet and here Remus was, about to eat cake off him. Somehow, this was highly erotic, Sirius wasn't sure what made it so but by the way his body was responding, it definitely was.

"You have to stay still Padfoot." Sirius nodded softly and watched as the fork came down and scrapped his stomach. The light scratches of the points tickled him as he felt it pick up a small piece of the chocolate decadence. He watched the small piece make it's way toward Remus' lips and disappear, causing a moan from deep in the prefect's throat.

"Fuck Rem...do you have to make that sound? Eating off me is more then enough to get me hard. I'm already going to need a shower." Sirius had closed his eyes, unable to watch Remus eat the cake without pouncing on him. If he had he would have seen the grin on his boyfriend's face and known that was his intention.

Remus continued to eat the cake, causing all sorts of interesting sensations to Sirius, until it was all gone. All that was left on the Black's stomach when the werewolf set down his fork was a fudge drizzle mess and a few crumbs. Just when Sirius thought it couldn't get more erotic he felt a soft wet muscle touch his abdomen.

"Oh god. Moony...what are you doing?" It was a stupid question. Sirius knew exactly what he was doing. Remus was licking the remains of the chocolate off him but god was it driving him up a wall. He felt his boyfriend laugh against his stomach.

"I told you I was having Christmas dessert."

"Yes and you already-"

"The dessert wasn't the cake Sirius...that was just my chocolate fix. Helps with the aches this close to the moon." The full was in the next night. Sirius knew that, it's why he stayed with Remus for the holiday. Well, it was the reason he gave anyway. It took a few seconds for his brain to pick up the first sentence Remus had uttered.

"You mean I-I'm..." The golden eyed boy finally pulled away from his lapping up of chocolate to look at Sirius.

"I intend to have you as my dessert. If you're willing. And I do mean have Sirius. Every. Little. Bit. Of you." Remus had punctuated every word with a kiss to Sirius's exposed skin.

"And you think I'd say no? God Moony I've wanted you for months." Remus shook his at the pureblood. He wasn't getting it.

"No, Padfoot. I mean **I'm** taking **you**. This close to the moon the wolf is really really close. If you don't want-" He was silenced by the fiercely passionate kiss Sirius pulled him into. Remus let out a soft moan along with a soft growl.

"Moony I love you. Call me crazy but that includes the wolf inside you too. You'd really...now? This close to the moon?" Remus nodded as he started to scratch lightly at his boyfriend's tan skin.

"If I stop myself from having you one more time I'm sure I'll go crazy. Besides...I'm surprised you haven't tried. I was a tad worried you weren't into that but then James said you just didn't want to push. So I figured I'd give in and I'm trying really hard not to just rip your clothes off because I want you and Merlin help me, the wolf wants you too."

"The answer is yes Moony. I've never been the submissive one before but with you I'd submit any day." Sirius thought he must have said the wrong thing because Remus pulled away from him and sat back.

"Rem I didn't-" He tried to backtrack but a look from Remus cut him off.

"You aren't understanding Sirius. If we do this then that's it. You and me, that's all it will be. It's not just me that wants you Sirius. The wolf does. It wants to mate you. And if we do this then I can just about guarantee that I will mark you, take you in every way possible, and make you mine. I will end up mating you if we do this and go all the way. I want to. I have for months.

"But I don't want to do this to you without you knowing the repercussions. If we do this then you are it for me. You understand right? I won't have anyone else but you. Only you." The gravity of what Remus was implying hit Sirius. It didn't scare him though. Instead it made his heart flutter. Remus wanted him. Remus didn't just want him but wanted to **mate** him. He wanted to make Sirius his forever. In a second he was in Remus's lap and kissing him again. The pureblood's hands found his boyfriend's tawny locks and pulled on them.

"Yes. Remus I want this. I want you. If you'll have me forever then by all means. I give myself freely to you Moony. Take everything you want of me...Mate. Me." Sirius' back hit the bed fast as Remus finally gave in. It felt like his body was on fire but not near hot enough. Sirius was painfully hard and Remus was taking his sweet time once again in undressing him.

"Moony..." Sirius whined a little. For being so pent up with desire as he claimed, his boyfriend was taking his sweet ass time.

"I'm enjoying myself. You only mate once and I want to take my time...this is our first time and our first Christmas." He left it at that as he went back to his ministrations of memorizing Sirius' body. The trembling of the body beneath him, the smell of his skin, slick with sweat and smelling of musk, earth, grass, and fur. The smell of Sirius and it never ceased to make Remus' blood turn hot.

Sirius moaned when he heard the zipper to his pants being pulled down. Then warm hands gripping the sides of and pulling down the denim. He felt Remus' teeth graze his hips as his nails scraped down his now exposed legs. Every nerve ending was vibrating within him now and Remus hadn't even gotten to his now leaking cock.

"Fuck you are going to drive me insane." The lycan laughed softly sending an all new sensation through Sirius as the puffs of breath hit his boxer-clothed member.

"Remussss." His hands found the honey brown hair again and pulled on the strands. A low growl met his ears. Why did that sound turn him on more? The nails scratched harder at his hips as his boxers oh so slowly left his body. He really was going to drive him crazy. The cold air met his sensitive skin causing gooseflesh to break out on his body.

"I love when you do that. Drag my name out because you can't stop the sound. You look fantastic. So...edible." Sirius caught the yellowish eyes of his lover as the werewolf crawled back up his body. He had the look of a predator that had finally got it's prey and the dark haired teen couldn't deny how absolutely sexy he looked in that moment.

"Good thing everyone's left for the holiday...I don't think I'm going to be able to keep quiet." Remus' hands reached for the lotion that he knew was in Sirius' bedside table. There were spells to do this sure but he wanted this to be purely physical. That meant no spells. Besides, Remus knew the things it could do to Sirius. He coated his fingers before dropping the lotion onto the bed.

"Oh I will make sure of that. Just you wait Padfoot. You're mine." The yellow in Remus' eyes nearly glowed when he moved back down the Black's body. His lips attached themselves to the skin that smelled so delicious and never left. His tongue licked the slit of the Sirius' cock, tasting the precum that had gathered there. His boyfriend groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows. He preoccupied himself with worshiping Sirius' body, relaxing him while his finger found it's way past the ring of muscle that quickly tightened around him.

Distraction was key for Remus. He hummed softly, sending vibrations up Sirius' shaft to unnerve him further and allow a second digit in. The scissoring action caused his boyfriend to his in pain but within a few moments it turned to a gasp.

"Fuck! Moony, that-oh god..." Sirius' body shuddered as his orgasm hit. He tasted salty but not bad. Remus found he didn't mind the taste. There was nothing like it, truly. This was pure Sirius. Even though he'd already had his climax, Remus was already building him up again. The pureblood had never experienced such a thing; having one orgasm only to be completely turned on again a moment later. Remus didn't seem to think it odd though.

Considering somewhere in his delirium he had added a third finger and had taken to licking his hips, particularly the two bones peeking out on his hips. The werewolf seemed quite intent to nibble at them as he continued to stretch his body.

"Moony please..." The fingers left him making Sirius feel oddly empty but he saw the lotion get picked up again out of the corner of his eyes and he sat up. Remus wanted to imprint this on his memory then Sirius was going to help.

"Let me." That was all it took for the glow in his lover's eyes to come back. Remus was still quite clothed, though he had already lost the turtleneck somewhere. Sirius made sure to take just as much time as Remus had with him, worshiping his body the way he had wanted to for so long. He made sure to trace every scar his boyfriend had, which he discovered turned Remus on quite a bit. Oh and the noises that boy made! Sirius had never heard such sounds from the wolf before.

"Sirius you had best hurry up. I don't think I can hold back much longer." The lycan's hands were running through his dark locks all the while, tightening his hold in Sirius' hair when he did something his boyfriend found particularly good. Eventually he picked up the lotion and massaged the dripping cock that he would soon have inside him. It was impressive and bigger then his own. It excited him and worried him at the same time. Remus wouldn't hurt him though. The animagus crawled back into his boyfriend's lap and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. The low moan from Sirius had Remus pulling him closer. Always closer.

"Mmm, have at it Moons. I'm yours." The werewolf growled and laid Sirius back. It was a few excruciating moments and he felt Remus stretching him impossibly far, burying himself in as deep as he could go. It hurt but it felt amazing too. Sirius let his eyes slide shut as his body adjusted. He could feel the tremors in Remus' body as he fought to stay still but the moment he rolled his hips up into his boyfriend those golden yellow eyes snapped onto his silvery ones. Slowly he pulled back until he was almost all the way out before he snapped forward again till he was completely inside Sirius again. The pair moaned in unison. It was amazing.

The pace sped up with each thrust and the pain that he had felt at the beginning gave way to immense pleasure. The faster Remus went, the harder his thrusts became. Every now and then Sirius would hear a growl and it would only serve to make his body crave more. It wasn't until Remus changed his angle did Sirius lose all sense. His back lifted off the bed as his head hit the pillow.

"Oh fuck! Again. Moony more." His boyfriend's eyes were glowing yellow orbs now. Remus continued to pound into his body, pulling him as close as possible, growing into his ear. Oh that man unnerved him. His body was completely taken over now and Sirius didn't know how much longer he could last. Every sense was taken over by Remus. Every bit of him was Remus now and just when Sirius didn't think he take anymore he felt Remus bite into his right shoulder, sending him over the edge.

His voice was probably loud enough to wake anyone still in Gryffindor House for the holiday. Sirius knew that his shoulder was bleeding. He knew that Remus had hit his orgasm a moment after his. He knew that he would be feeling this for days. And Sirius knew he had just been marked and claimed. Remus had mated him. He could feel Remus. Every bit of him, inside and out. He could feel the pleasure coursing through his boyfriend and knew it was the bond. It wouldn't always feel it but it was there now.

Forever.

He had Remus forever now, just as Remus had him. The high he had during his climax was slowly winding down to be replaced by utter bliss. The lycan above him had all but collapsed on him.

"I love you Padfoot."

"I love you too Moony." Sirius groaned when he felt Remus leave his body but the gold eyed teen laid down and pulled him back into his arms.

"I'm sorry if it hurt, the mark. Should've put in a less noticeable spot." The animagus grinned into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"It didn't. It's perfect right where it is. I'm not ashamed of being yours. Hell, I'd shout it to the world if you'd let me." Remus laughed and pulled Sirius into a languid kiss.

"That's good, because you're mine now. You and me."

"Happy Christmas, Moony." The dark haired teen felt Remus smiled against his forehead.

"Happy Christmas, Padfoot." They laid together in bed as the moon outside was shrouded by clouds and snow started to fall. Remus had just about drifted to sleep when he heard Sirius whisper against him.

"Best Christmas present ever..." He smiled and whispered back to his newly made mate.

"Best year ever..."

* * *

An: If you liked it please review. They make me smile and let me know I'm doing a good job. If you don't think I'm doing a good job review and let me know that too. Either way, reviews are appreciated. Happy holidays!


End file.
